Carlos vs The Stomach Flu
by vikwhis13
Summary: Carlos gets sick and they guys are depending on Logan for doctor advice while Mrs. Knight and Kaite are away.
1. I'm Fine

**I'm really really really excited to write this story! I got the idea for writing this after I read "Sick of Being Sick" by CheekyBrunette and "I'm not sick" by LaurenNicole97 good people they are =) pretty much my inspiration to write this. It probably won't be a super long story, cuz a short cute one for your entertainment.**

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up one day with a funny feeling in his stomach, but he just ignored it and got out of bed as enthusiastic as ever. He went out of his room to meet his friends at the breakfast table. "Hey dude" James said from the kitchen. He was making breakfast. Since Mrs. Knight and Katie were gone for the week each of them were put in charge of something. James was supposed to make breakfast.<p>

"Hey guys." Carlos said sitting down at his usual seat at the table. James put a plate in front of him and he started to eat.

"Guys we have to hurry. School starts in 10 minutes." Logan said frantically finishing his food. The others just rolled their eyes. Logan would always be nervous about getting to school, no matter how close school was.

Later at school Carlos still had that funny feeling in his stomach and it felt worse because he scarfed down two and a half omelets. He was holding his stomach while he ignored the lesson. All he could focus on was his aching stomach and the headache that was starting to occur. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered softly trying not to interrupt Ms. Collins.

"Carlos are you okay?" Logan asked. Carlos looked to his left and saw the concerned look on his friend's face.

"Yeah I'm fine." Carlos said putting on a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Yeah there's nothing wrong with me today." Carlos said.

"I'm sorry am I intruding your boys' conversation?" Ms. Collins asked looking at the two.

"No. Sorry. Continue." Carlos said. Ms. Collins gave them one last glare and continued on with their lesson. Carlos leaned back in his desk and tried to ignore his stomach but couldn't. _It'll pass_ he told himself.

Finally the final bell of the day rang and everyone scampered quickly out of the classroom ready to get on with the rest of their day. James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were getting into and elevator to head back up to their apartment. "So what are you guys going to read for your book reports?" Logan asked.

Kendall shrugged. "I'll think of that after my date with Jo later." He said.

Logan sighed "What about you James? What book are you gonna read?"

"Eh, I'm probably just gonna watch 'the Wizard of Oz'. That's a book right?"

"Watch it James? Really? That's cheating." Logan said.

"Ms. Collins will never know." James whispered deviously. Logan shook his head.

"Carlos please tell me you're going to read a book for your report." Logan said turning around and saw Carlos wasn't next to him. Then he looked in the corner of the elevator and saw Carlos sitting there holding his sides.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked very concerned.

"Yeah I told you I'm fine." Carlos said. Logan knelt down by him and reached out to take off Carlos's helmet and feel his forehead but his hand was slapped away. Carlos slowly started to stand up and said "See I was just resting my legs for a minute."

Logan was about to debate against it but the doors opened and Carlos was the first to get out and he went quickly down the hall to their apartment, the guys followed behind him.

Before Kendall, James and Carlos had the chance to go off and do something Logan forced them to find a book to read for their reports. He laid out at least 50 books on the table and forced them to look through them. But after only ten minutes of looking Kendall said "I think we've looked long enough. We deserve a break by the pool."

"I agree!" James exclaimed and got up from his seat.

"Yeah let's go." Carlos said trying to hide how much his stomach hurt and how dizzy his headache was making him.

"Fine." Logan sighed.

"I'll race you guys there." James shouted. All four of them took off from their chairs and ran down the hall, down the stair cases, trying not to lose their balance on the sharp turns, and into the lobby.

They exited out of the stair case and into the lobby. They all ignored the protests from Mr. Bitters and continued to run. But right when they were in the middle of the lobby Carlos started to fall behind the other three and his stomach started to feel really bad and his head felt almost worst. He kneeled down on the carpet as his friends went ahead not noticing. Then Carlos could feel something coming up and gripped his sides. The feeling Nausea passed and barfed right there, on the carpet, in the middle of the lobby, in front of everyone.

There were multiple reactions coming from the people in the lobby. There were loud screams coming from girls that pierced Carlos's ears making his aching head feel worse, if that was even possible.

"NOT COOL MAN!" A guy shouted at him

"MY FLOOR!" Bitters cried.

James, Kendall and Logan stopped dead in their tracks just in front of the doorway and turned around to see Carlos was on the floor and looked very green. They ran towards him and James picked him up into his arms and they ran back up the stairs.

James was running up the stairs two steps at a time and as fast as he could. Carlos felt so dizzy he probably couldn't even see his hand in front of his face if he tried. He moaned and put his head in the crook of James's neck trying to feel.

"James be careful with him! He just threw up!" Logan warned. James just ignored him and kept climbing the stairs as if his life depended on it. Finally they got to the floor their apartment was on and they ran into in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Carlitos. He threw up and now he's sick. This is gonna be fun ^_^**


	2. You're Not Fine

**I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN DAYS! Its summer and I'm really busy with friends and family and stuff. And also I've been putting my 100 Themes challenge first because I wanna finish it before I go back to school so… yeah. **

* * *

><p>First thing Logan did when they entered the apartment was headed straight to the bathroom. "James, come bring Carlos over to the couch." Kendall ordered. James did so and quickly set in on the corner of the bright orange couch. Carlos curled up into a ball and moaned loudly. "Hey man you gotta sit up." James said.<p>

"No." Carlos murmured.

"Yeah you have to so Logan can take a look at you." Kendall said trying to get him out of his current position. Logan came back into the room with his first aid kit.

"Come on Carlos. Sit up and let me take your temperature." Logan said. Carlos absolutely hated when Logan took his temperature. He grabbed a pillow from his right and put it over his head. Kendall tried to take the pillow away from Carlos but his grip was tight. It took both Kendall and James to take away the pillow.

"Carlos let me see if you have a fever." Logan said.

Carlos quickly got off the couch. "Don't! I'm fine!" Carlos said and ran to the other side of the room. James and Kendall chased him around the room. They only had to chase Carlos for ten minutes until he stopped dead in his tracks and threw-up by the swirly slide.

"You're sick dude." Kendall said picking him up. He carried him back to the couch and held him down. Logan wiped off Carlos's face and stuck a thermometer in his mouth. Carlos spit it out so Logan tried again.

"Keep it under your tongue." Logan said. Carlos spit it out again and said "I'm not sick." Then tried to get out of James's hold. Logan sighed and put the thermometer back and pulled out another. He put it in Carlos's ear and held it there for a few seconds then he took it out and read his temperature. It was 102.4 degrees.

"See you have a fever." Logan said showing him his temperature. Carlos frowned, he knew there was no doubt he was sick at this point.

"So what's wrong with him?" Kendall asked.

"Well it's obvious that he has viral gastroenteritis." Logan said. Kendall gave him a clueless look. Logan sighed "He has the stomach flu."

"I do not." Carlos said then started to cough violently. James picked him up and rushed him to the bathroom before he barfed on the couch.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Well first he needs to take a shower and get changed into some clean clothes, then he needs to sleep and he has to be careful about what he eats for the next few days." Logan said. He looked at the clock on the wall "I have to get to the library before it closes. Can you and James take care of Carlos until I get back? I'll only be gone for like twenty minutes."

"Can't, I'm meeting Jo in the park for a picnic. And I should be there _right now_!" Kendall said frantically and quickly headed for the door.

"Wait! Kendall!" Logan called but it was too late because Kendall was already out the door. He sighed and looked at the clock. He really wanted to get to the library. "James can you watch Carlos just til I get home?" Logan asked.

James poked his head out of the bathroom "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just the library for like 20 minutes."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Just let him take a bath then make sure he gets some sleep." Logan said picking up his wallet from the counter "You can do that right?"

"Yeah man, it'll be easy." James said.

"Good." Logan said then left the apartment.

James went back into the bathroom and looked at Carlos. He was sitting with his back against the wall and moaning after regurgitating. "Logan wants you to take a bath." James said.

"Not happening." Carlos said weakly.

"Yeah you have to because Logan wants you to." James argued.

"What's in it for me?" Carlos asked.

"If you do it then I'll give you some corndogs when you're finished." James told him. Carlos perked up and stood up then shoved James out of the bathroom. Two seconds later James heard the running water so he opened the freezer and took out a box of corndogs.

Twenty minutes later the corndogs were finished and Carlos was done in the bathroom. "Here are your corndogs." James said when Carlos was seated at the bar.

"Awesome!" Carlos exclaimed and scarfed down the corndogs. James turned his back for one minute and when he turned around again Carlos was gripping his sides again.

"Are you okay?" James asked. Carlos answered with a groan.

"Do you ha-"James said then Carlos threw up. James helped him down from the chair and back into the bathroom. He stood by Carlos, while he was barfing his guts out, until he heard Logan come back.

"James!" Logan called. James walked out of the bathroom and saw Logan carrying a book under his arm, three plastic grocery bags in his right hand, and a liter or ginger ale in the other hand. Logan tossed his car keys on the table and then saw the half eaten corndogs, then he looked down at the floor next to the tall chair, then he gave James a disgusted look.

"What?" James asked.

"James did you feed him corndogs?" Logan asked.

"Well yeah. It's the only way I could get him to take a bath." James said.

"Really? The only way?" Logan asked doubtfully.

"Well…" James said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Logan rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to comfort Carlos. And James went to the supply closet to get a mop and clean up.

Five minutes later Logan came out with a hesitant Carlos. "I don't want to go to bed!" Carlos complained "It's too early!"

"You're sick! You need sleep!" Logan argued. Both of them slipped on the floor where James had mopped and fell right on their butts. Before Carlos had the chance to go anywhere James scooped him up and carried him into his room. Logan got off his butt and followed.

In the room James dumped Carlos in the bed and pulled the covers over him. "You're sick." James said then went to the opposite side of the room to sit on his bed. Logan placed a bucket by Carlos's bedside. "Please just go to sleep, or at least try. If you feel the need to regurgitate any more, do it in the bucket then call one of us in." he said.

"Fine." Carlos said then pulled the covers over his shoulder. Logan walked over to the window and closed the blinds and curtains to make the room darker. He motioned for James to get off his bed and out of the room then he shut the door to let Carlos sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AH HA HA! That was super cute! I loved writing that! Again I'm sorry it's been a few days but I've got people to see and things to do =)**


	3. Ginger Ale

**Oh it's been like 5 or 6 days since I've updated. I blame it on my attention span cuz I can't FOCUS** **and also I'm still keeping my 100 themes my top priority (haha big word) and the 100 themes is A LOT harder than any of you may think. **

* * *

><p>Kendall came back from his date with Jo at around 6:30. "Oh good you're home." Logan said rising from the table. He put down a pen and picked up a piece of paper. "James, come over here." Logan said as he approached Kendall. James came out of the bathroom to see what Logan wanted.<p>

Logan showed both James and Kendall the piece of paper. "Since Carlos has the stomach flu we should put him on a schedule until he's better. And Since I'm probably going to have to leave you two alone with Carlos you need to know what to do." Logan said.

"You expect Carlos to follow a schedule?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." Logan said.

"Show it to us." James said.

"See look." Logan said "For now Carlos needs a lot of sleep and fluids. So after he wakes up we should probably give him something to eat, but not like a heavy dinner. It's best if we give him fluids every thirty to forty-five minutes but don't go much longer otherwise he could get dehydrated and if that happens then he'll only get worse. And do_ not_ give him any solid foods, got that James?" Logan asked giving him a glare.

"I do now." James said.

"What happens if we give him solid foods?" Kendall asked.

"He vomits." James said

"Ahh."

"Yeah, so no solids. Also it's contagious so if we don't want to get it we have to keep the apartment clean and wash our hands a lot." Logan said. Logan's lecture was starting to become tedious to James and Kendall.

"Logan?" The three of them faintly heard Carlos's voice croak from his room. The three of them went into James and Carlos's room and went to see Carlos. He was curled up into a ball, tangled in his sheets, and sweat was gleaming off his face.

"My stomach feels like its burning." Carlos whispered.

"Guys I'll be right back." Logan said then left the room. James and Kendall looked at Carlos who seemed like he was trying to get into an even smaller ball to stop the pain in his stomach. He was whimpering and moaning.

James sat down on Carlos's bed. "Carlos calm down." He said running his hand through Carlos's hair "Logan's going to make you feel better."

Logan came in with his first aid kit. He set it down on Carlos's night stand on took out the thermometer then put it in Carlos's ear. When he pulled it out he looked at the temperature. "It's 102.8. His fever went up a bit but not severely."

"My stomach really hurts guys." Carlos said.

Logan turned around a looked at Kendall who was standing idly behind him. "Can you go put some ginger ale in a water bottle and bring back in here?" he asked Kendall.

"Sure, no problem." Kendall said then left the room. Logan then opened the night stand drawer and dug around for a minute. He closed it when he didn't find what he was looking for then went to search in the closet.

"What are you looking for?" James asked.

"Where do you two keep your walkie-talkies?" Logan asked.

James shrugged. "It varies." He said. Logan groaned and looked under James's bed. He found what he was looking for and picked up a roll of tape off of Carlos's dresser. He took some tape and taped it over the button on the walkie-talkie.

"Don't touch this." He told both James and Carlos as he placed it on Carlos's night stand "I need to be able to hear what's happening to Carlos when I'm not in here."

"Fine" James said. Carlos just moaned. Then Kendall came in with a water bottle for Carlos and he handed it to Logan.

"Carlos, sit up." Logan said. Carlos shook his head. "Yeah, do it." Carlos shook his head again. "The ginger ale is supposed to make your stomach feel better." Carlos just pulled the covers over his head and moaned. "CARLOS JUST DRINK IT!" Logan shouted. Logan's outburst surprised Carlos and caused him to sit straight up in his bed. He moaned tiredly and grabbed the bottle out of Logan's hands then laid back down without bothering to drink the ginger ale.

Logan sighed. He hated when Carlos acted so difficult. "Try to get some more sleep. Call me if you feel like throwing up or if you feel like you can eat something." Logan said to Carlos "I'll come check on you in a bit."

"M'kay." Carlos murmured then turned over in his bed.

Logan ushered James and Kendall out of the bedroom. "And when I come back I want to see _all_ of your ginger ale gone." He warned. Carlos was groaned, annoyed by Logan's constant nagging. He tossed the water bottle out of his bed and it rolled around on the floor by Logan's feet. Logan turned back around and James and Kendall were watching from the door frame.

"He told you." Kendall snickered. Logan looked at both of them also annoyed then picked up the water bottle from the floor.

Logan held the water bottle in front of Carlos's face and asked "Why won't you drink it?" in a very tired tone.

"I don't wanna barf again." Carlos mumbled.

"It's not going to make you barf." Logan assured him "It's going to make your stomach feel _better_."

Carlos mumbled and turned over. Logan frowned and tried to force the bottle in Carlos's mouth. "Stop it Logan!" Carlos shouted trying to keep Logan away.

"Just drink it!" Logan yelled.

"Logan maybe you shouldn't force him" Kendall said. Logan didn't pay any attention. A few minutes into the fight Carlos threw up. Logan shrieked and dropped the water bottle by the bed and backed away almost regurgitating himself when he saw the barf on his shirt.

"WOAH!" James and Kendall both shouted and ran into the room.

Carlos moaned and buried his face in his pillow. "Ummm, dude, maybe you should take a shower…" James said to Logan.

"Really?" Logan said in a harsh, sarcastic tone then angrily stomped out of the room.

James stood by Carlos's bed side and tried to comfort the sick boy while Kendall grabbed another pair of pajamas for him. "I'm sorry Logie." Carlos said weakly when he took his head out of his pillow.

"Logie left the room." Kendall said offering him the pajamas "Change into these then try to get some more sleep" he said. Carlos nodded his head and slowly sat up in his bed again. Kendall and James both left the room and left Carlos alone for a while and brought the water bottle with them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha poor Logie! I feel bad writing that but it was fun!** **Carlos is awesomely suborn but that's why we love him =)**

**Hey is anyone gonna watch the iParty with Victorious tonight? I'm gonna watch it and I'm excited to hear the mash-up of their theme songs. I've been waiting forever to see it and hopefully they show a promo for the next BTR episode. **


	4. Burning Up

**This chapter is supposed to be super cute, at least whenever I play it in my head it's adorable. I hope I can put it into words and make it as cute as it is in my head =)**

* * *

><p>That night Carlos was tossing and turning in his bed violently. He was dreaming that he was trying to control an out of control car by himself. Whenever he turned the wheel the car jerked in the opposite direction and when he tried to stop the car wouldn't stop in time and he'd almost crash into other cars around him. He felt like his head was spinning. It felt so real to him. It was like one of those dreams when you feel like your falling and you can't wake up.<p>

Carlos was moving around in his bed wildly, he ended up accidently knocking over the walkie-talkie Logan left on his night stand and it fell on the floor, shattering into pieces. The noise woke James up and he saw the sick Latino kicking and turning anxiously in the bed.

James turned on the lamp and he saw Carlos was sweating more than he probably should. "Carlos wake up." James said slightly shaking Carlos.

"Ahh!" Carlos gasped when he woke up, clearly frightened.

"Here, come here." James said picking him up and carried him to his own bed. "Shhh its okay buddy." He calmly told the whimpering boy.

"Guys are you okay?" James heard as their bedroom door opened "I couldn't hear Carlos anymore on my walkie-talkie." Logan and Kendall both entered the room, well, Kendall more groggily trudging than walking.

"He was having a nightmare and I think he knocked his walkie-talkie over in his sleep." James said. Logan knelt down on the floor in front of where James was cradling Carlos.

Kendall walked over the broken walkie-talkie and half consciously said "Hey I found it." Then threw himself on Carlos's empty bed, instantly falling back asleep.

The other two ignored Kendall and paid more attention to Carlos. Logan placed a hand on Carlos's forehead. "Woah, he's burning up." Logan exclaimed.

"My head feels dizzy." Carlos whined. He was resting his head on James's chest trying to make his head stop spinning and James was running his hand through Carlos's hair.

"Carlos do you need to regurgitate?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." Carlos screeched. Logan grabbed the bucket from Carlos's bed side and put it at the foot of James's bed. "If you have to just do it here. Don't even worry about getting it on James." He said.

"What?" James asked a little lost.

"Nothing." Logan said. He put his hand on Carlos's face again and wiped away some of the sweat on his face. "My God, you're really burning up." He said "Just try to get some sleep, okay?

"Mmmm" Carlos whined and closed his eyes. Soon he fell back asleep in James's lap. James had also fallen asleep, and Logan ended up falling asleep on the floor.

* * *

><p>Next morning Logan woke up when he heard an alarm coming from the other room. It took him a minute to figure out that it was his alarm and he should've been up a half hour ago. His back and butt felt stiff from sleeping on such a hard floor.<p>

Logan quickly jumped to his feet and ran out the door, he was going to be late.

"Hey Logan." Kendall said from the kitchen "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Because I'm going to be late." Logan said.

"Where are you going? It's Saturday."

"I'm going to read the little kids at the library. Don't you remember we have to do fifteen hours of community service for school?" Logan asked, not really surprised that he'd forget.

"Oh yeah." Kendall said with a mouth full of his breakfast. "Wait you're going to leave me and James alone with Carlos?"

"Yeah."

"But he's sick. What if something goes wrong?"

"Then call the doctor, duh." Logan said.

"But you're going to be reading to kids."

"I DON'T MEAN ME!" Logan shouted a little frustrated "I mean Dr. Hollywood."

"Well there's no need to yell." Kendall said. Logan rolled his eyes and went into his room to get ready.

Logan turned off his alarm and quickly searched through his closet. He finally settled for jeans and a sweater vest and a pair of sneakers. He then went into the bathroom and quickly fixed his hair and brushed his hair and skipped his normal shower because he told the librarian at the public library he'd be there by nine. Soon he was ready, but before he left he felt the need to lecture Kendall just one more time.

He looked at his lazy friend sitting on the couch. "You know the drill Kendall. No solids, keep the place clean, and give him fluids every thirty to forty-five minutes. If you go any longer then he'll get dehydrated. And if anything goes wrong while I'm gone just call Dr. Hollywood. And by "wrong" I don't mean him vomiting once or twice I mean a serious emergency." He lectured.

"Oh yes mother." Kendall said sarcastically.

"I'll call when I get the chance to." Logan said picking up his keys "See ya later."

"Bye" Kendall said then Logan shut the door. There was silence for a few minutes but it didn't last long. Kendall heard Carlos's violent coughing, coming from the other room, then James's girlish shriek. He got up and ran into the room.

In the room he saw James staring at the barf on his shirt and Carlos was sitting on the bed next to him, muttering 'I'm sorrys'.

"Are you guys okay?" Kendall asked walking over to the bed. He sat next to Carlos and felt his forehead, it was still burning.

"I'm cold." Carlos whispered when he put his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Then I'll get you a blanket" Kendall said "And James, you might I want to take a shower."

"Yeah I know." James said. He got off his butt and took of his dirty shirt and tossed it in the dirty laundry pile on his way out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I probably stopped at a bed spot but I didn't feel like I should've kept going. I probably also, maybe, possibly babied Carlos a little too much but I don't care. It's fun to have the guys baby him ^_^ it's adorable.**

**Alright so I'm assuming you guys have seen the promo for the new BTR right. I'm excited. I really really don't like Jo and how much grief he causes Kendall so it's good she's going. But when I see the promo I can't help but think of this one Rascal Flatts song called "Here Comes Good-bye". It's a sad song but I'm assuming the episode is sad. Poor Kendall. He's gonna be sad, but he'll get over it. **


	5. Ginger Ale: Part 2

**I'm in the mood for writing something **_**so**_** cutesy, it's just **_**ridiculous**_** =) I'm probably going to end up babying him too much but you guys don't seem to mind, and it's fun ^_^**

* * *

><p>James came out of the shower after Carlos barfed on him. He looked into the living room and saw Carlos on the couch wrapped in a thick blanket. He also noticed Carlos was wearing a pair of Kendall's pajamas, the camouflage footy pajamas with the dinosaurs on it.<p>

"Hey buddy." James said to get Carlos's eyes off of the TV.

"S'rry I puked on ya." Carlos mumbled. James sat on the couch next to his friend and pulled him into his lap.

"That's okay. I'm sorry you had to wake up like that." James said. Carlos rested his head on James's chest and there was silence for a minute. "So where's Kendall?" James asked.

"Lan'ry room to clean p'jamas." Carlos said. He sounded so tired, that didn't surprise James though. The kid got only five hours of sleep the night before, and he was literally sick to his stomach.

"Oh so that's why you're wearing Kendall's?" James asked. Carlos nodded. "You could've just worn Logan's. His are a lot closer to your size."

"Kendall's warmer." Carlos murmured.

"Ohh." James said. He rubbed Carlos's shoulders to make him feel a little more relaxed. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Nuh-uh." Carlos whimpered.

"Do you want to try that ginger ale again?" James asked. Carlos shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes." James said. He stood up and carried Carlos over to the bar and set him on the stool. Carlos put his head down. James opened the fridge and grabbed the ginger ale and a water bottle that was sitting by the sink. He filled up the bright blue bottle and screwed on the cap. "Here buddy." James said. Carlos lifted his head and gripped the water bottle but didn't bother to drink it.

James stood there and waited for him to drink from it but he never did. "This is where you drink the ginger ale." James said.

"But what if I puke?" Carlos asked.

"Logan said it makes your stomach feel better." James tried to convince him. Carlos looked up at him. "I'm not moving til you drink it." James warned. Carlos looked at the bottle hesitantly but put it in his mouth and finally drank the ginger ale.

"There. Was that so hard?" James asked when Carlos finished the bottle. Carlos shrugged and put his head back down on the counter. James picked him up and carried him back to the couch and they were in the same position they were in not long before.

James switched on the TV to Carlos's favorite television network and they watched it for a while. Soon Carlos's started to feel a headache coming and his stomach felt unbearably painful. He tried to get into another position where he felt less discomfort.

"Carlos, that hurts a little." James said. Carlos only whimpered and kept trying to get comfortable. "Ow. Ow. Dude why are you being so fussy today?" James asked.

"James." Carlos whined. James held Carlos closer and tried to make him calm. He placed a hand on Carlos's forehead and cheeks. Kendall walked in a minute later carrying a laundry basket with Carlos's pajamas.

"Kendall, can you grab the thermometer? Carlos is starting to burn up again." James asked.

"Yeah." Kendall said and set the basket down on the table. He went into the bathroom and got the thermometer for James. "Here buddy." Kendall said then knelt down in front of James and Carlos.

James put the thermometer in Carlos's ear then took it out. His temperature was exactly 104 degrees. "Is 104 supposed to be bad?" Kendall asked.

"I don't feel good." Carlos said weakly.

"Do you need to vomit?" Kendall asked. Carlos just shrugged. James stood up and carried Carlos to the bathroom, just in case.

"If you have to throw up just do it okay? I'll be right by you the whole time." James assured him. They both sat down on the bathroom floor and Carlos curled up to James. "Kendall can you call Logan?" James asked when he saw Kendall standing in the door way.

"Yeah." Kendall said then grabbed the phone from the kitchen. He dialed Logan's cell and it rang, and rang, and rang. Kendall ended up getting Logan's voicemail which is _not_ what he wanted. He put the phone back in its spot and went into the bathroom.

"I couldn't get a hold of him." Kendall sadly said.

"My tummy really really hurts guys. I want Logan to come home." Carlos said.

"Shhh. Just relax. He's probably on his way home now." James said softly to Carlos.

"James when was the last time you gave Carlos something to drink?" Kendall asked.

James looked up at Kendall "About an hour ago."

"Okay, then we should probably try giving him some ginger ale." Kendall said then went into the kitchen. James stayed on the bathroom floor cradling his sick friend. It didn't take one for Kendall to get the ginger ale. He handed the water bottle to James and then James waited for Carlos to take it.

"Carlos come on." James said. Carlos sighed and took the water bottle from James. He only took a few sips of it when the bottle fell from his hands and rolled on the floor. Carlos moaned and groaned for a few minutes and clutched his stomach.

"Carlos what's wrong buddy?" James asked a little worried.

"Guys I really don't feel-" Carlos started to say but quickly scurried out of James's arms and threw up in the toilet. James quickly stood behind Carlos and rubbed his back. Carlos threw up for around five minutes when the phone finally rang in the kitchen. Kendall went to pick it up.

"Hello? Logan?" Kendall said into the phone.

"Yeah it's me. Did you call earlier?"

"Yeah Carlos said he wasn't feeling well so we took his temperature and it said he had a fever of 104 then James brought him into the bathroom and I gave him a bottle of ginger ale but it didn't make him feel any better and now he's vomiting." Kendall said with a little bit of panic in his tone.

"Woah woah wait Kendall. So let me get this straight. Carlos has a fever of 104?"

"Yeah."

"You have him ginger ale but he's vomiting right now?"

"Yeah I don't know what's going on."

"Kendall did you give him_ flat_ ginger ale?"

"Flat ginger ale? What's that?"

"Dude you are supposed to stir the ginger ale until all the bubbles are gone otherwise the air bubbles are going to make him feel even worse!"

"Logan why didn't you tell me!" Kendall asked. Both boys were getting very frustrated with each other.

"I thought you knew!"

"Well sorry but I didn't! Isn't there something we can do now while you're gone?" Kendall asked.

"Just give him some Nyquip for now and then put him down for a nap for a while. I'll get home as soon as I can." Logan said.

"No problem." Kendall said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Logan said then hung up. Kendall put the phone down and returned to the bathroom where James was trying to get Carlos to rinse his mouth.

"I don't wanna take it." Carlos whined tiredly. James kept trying to offer Carlos the small cup of mouth wash. It was entertaining to Kendall but he decided that it was best if he followed Logan's advice.

"Carlos, Logan said you have to take some medicine." Kendall said. Carlos broke away from James's grasp and ran into the kitchen. Kendall opened a cabinet and took out the medicine, put it on a spoon and shoved it into Carlos's mouth quickly before he could run away or refuse the medicine. Carlos moaned and clutched his side again. James picked up Carlos and carried him to the couch.

"Carlos try to get some sleep, okay?" Kendall called before getting some cleaning supplies.

James stroked the sick boy's head and waited for him to drift to sleep. It wasn't long until Carlos had fallen asleep in James's lap once again.

"I feel bad for him." James said when Kendall came to sit with them on the couch "He's so sick."

"Yeah, it's my fault though. I didn't stir the bubbles out of the ginger ale." Kendall said.

"We were supposed to stir out the bubbles?" James asked.

"Yeah. We probably should leave our sick kids to our wives when we're older." Kendall said. James nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That may have been a little sloppy writing but that was one of the funnest things to write ever. Isn't Carlos the most adorablest guy ever! I luv him. **

**I'll try to update again soon. Possibly on Friday or Saturday. Til Then!**


	6. Doctor Logan

**Okay if you read most of my stories you probably know that I just love Jarlos friendship but CheekyBrunette has me in a serious mood to write some ridiculously adorable Cargan friendship because she writes a lot of it and it's so cute and I love it. I hope I can do it justice though =)**

* * *

><p>"…and they all lived happily ever after." Logan concluded as he shut the small children's book. The sea of parents and toddlers in front of him clapped and he waited impatiently for them to leave. Finally the library was clear of kids and he went to the head librarian to tell her he was done for the day.<p>

"Oh Logan darling, thank you so much for reading to the dear sweet children today." He old lady's sweet voice greeted Logan.

"No problem Mable." He said with a polite smile.

"Would you like to have some tea with the other librarians and I in the break room?" she asked.

"I would love to but I have to get home. My little brother has the stomach flu." He said.

"Oh you're such a good boy Logan." Mable said pinching his cheek.

"Thanks." Logan said. He smiled at her then exited the building. He went to the Big Time Rush Mobile and quickly exited the parking lot and onto the street. He was in a hurry to get home because he could only imagine what Kendall and James were doing to Carlos. He knew they meant well but faced the facts that they were terrible at taking care of sick people.

Finally he pulled up into the PalmWoods and rushed upstairs to the crib. When he opened the door nothing was on fire to his surprise, though the place seemed like a mess. He looked around and saw that Kendall was by the swirly slide trying to clean up one of Carlos's messes and James was in the kitchen trying to clean the ginger ale he spilled. Then he looked at the couch and saw Carlos was sleeping peacefully there. He made his way over and then knelt down by his side.

Logan brushed back Carlos's short hair and said "Hey." In a very calm tone. Carlos's eyes slowly blinked open and he saw Logan standing over him. "How are you feeling?" Logan asked.

"I still feel sick." Carlos said weakly. Carlos really didn't want to be sick anymore. He didn't like the constant stomach pains or the head aches and the puke that came out of his throat didn't have a pleasant taste. He was sure his stomach would be completely empty by the time he was better. Logan ran a hand through Carlos's sweaty hair.

_Oh_ how his stomach hurt. _Oh_ how his head ached. He couldn't think of a single day in his life worse than that day. "Carlos do you want some Gatorade?" Logan asked.

"Will that make my tummy stop hurting." Carlos asked.

"Yes." Logan said then Carlos nodded his head. Logan stood up and headed for the kitchen. He stood in front of James and Kendall who were just finishing cleaning up the spilled ginger ale. "Hey I need you two to head to the store for me and get some applesauce." He said.

"What for?" Kendall asked.

"Because when Carlos can keep liquids down we can give him some of that." Logan said.

"Do you need us to get ginger ale too?" James asked a little sheepishly.

"No because I'm switching him to Gatorade because you two nimrods can't stir out the bubbles." Logan said. "Now please go."

Kendall and James exited the kitchen and left the apartment to get what Logan asked for while Logan opened the fridge and took out the Gatorade for the sick Latino resting on the couch. He poured it into Carlos's water bottle and took it to him.

"Carlos drink this, okay?" Logan said. Carlos grabbed the water bottle and Logan sat by Carlos. "Can you sit up?" Logan asked.

Carlos moaned and reluctantly sat up then rested his head on Logan's shoulder. "Logie I don't wanna be sick anymore." Carlos whimpered.

"I know." Logan said. "Just drink your Gatorade then it'll feel better."

Carlos didn't hesitate. He drank about 1/3 of the Gatorade then Logan took the water bottle and put it on the coffee table because Carlos was only supposed to have small amounts of fluids at a time.

Carlos laid his head down in Logan's lap and there was complete silence. Carlos for the first time in a while actually didn't have a head ache and his stomach felt fine. It may have just been his dizzy head playing tricks on him, but he felt like he wasn't sick. But he was still extremely sick because the feeling on no pain only lasted for five minutes, then without any warning he threw up in his mouth and only kept it in there long enough to sit up and get it into the bucket by the couch.

"Oh my God!" Logan exclaimed. Carlos was doubled over the bucket on the floor hurling his guts out. "Just let it out Carlitos. It's okay." Logan said, soothingly rubbing circles on Carlos's back.

Almost ten minutes of violent puking went by. Logan had to go get a second bucket for Carlos about three minutes after he started. Finally Carlos's regurgitating came to a temporary stop and he was curled up against Logan in his lap on the floor. Logan's lap wasn't as roomy as his normal spot in James's lap but Logan's had to same comfort he just desperately wanted at the moment.

Logan was trying to calm down Carlos after his big episode. Carlos was whimpering like a hurt puppy and it just broke Logan's heart to see his normally energetic friend so sad.

Logan grabbed a tissue from the top of the coffee table and used it to wipe Carlos's mouth. "Logie, I-I don't wan t-to be s-sick anymore." Carlos started to cry.

"I know Carlos, you're getting there. Soon your stomach won't hurt anymore and you'll be back to your old energetic self again." Logan assured him.

"But I wan-na feel better n-now. I d-don't like throw-ing up." Carlos whined.

"Well throwing up is actually the fastest way to get better. It gets rid of all the icky germs in your stomach."

Carlos buried his head in the crook of Logan's neck and kept crying. "Hey Carlitos." Logan whispered to Carlos. Carlos took his head away from Logan's neck and Logan wiped away Carlos's tears. "How about when you're completely better, all four of us can go to Fun Burger for corndogs." He said with a smile.

"Promise?" Carlos asked.

"Promise." Logan said. Carlos smiled and put his head back on Logan's shoulder. Slowly he drifted back to sleep in that position.

Logan was stuck there until Kendall and James came back through the door. "How long have you been like that?" Kendall asked putting down a grocery bag. James walked over to them both and bent down to pick Carlos up off of Logan. James took Carlos into his room to his own bed.

Logan stood up "Not too long." He cracked his back "Kendall can you help me clean out these buckets?" he asked.

Kendall looked at the two buckets by Logan's feet and almost gagged. "I-I guess." He said.

"Thanks." Logan said.

"Don't mention it." Kendall said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THAT WAS JUST FUN! Cheeky I can totally see why you like writing Cargan bromance cuz that was just FUN! That was a fun change from my usual Jarlos-y stuff.**

**Oh and one question for y'all. Do any of you think it's possible to be too old for Build-a-Bear Workshop? I'm 13 and I'm gonna go this Saturday with my best friends! I'm gonna get a beary and put it in Rockies gear and name him CarGo! Saturday is just gonna be the best day ever cuz not only do I get to do that but Big Time Break Up will be on and I can watch it with my new CarGo! Happy VIC!**


	7. Getting No Better

**I'm a little late updating but Saturday I took a mental break because I felt like my head was too foggy to write. I've felt like that a lot lately so I honestly just forced myself to take the day off .It's like in baseball when players are in a slump they take a day or two off to clear their head. It works =)**

* * *

><p>It was obvious that Carlos slept far too much during the day, because that night Carlos couldn't get to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed for hours. Carlos buried his head in his pillow in another attempt to get comfortable. It was almost three in the morning. He just wanted to fall asleep, was that too much to ask for?<p>

"Carlos are you okay?" Logan asked. Carlos took his head out of his pillow and saw Logan standing in the door way.

"Logie, I wanna go to sleep but I can't." Carlos whined. Logan sighed and went over to sit on Carlos's bed.

Logan turned on the lamp on Carlos's night stand. He placed his hand on Carlos's damp forehead, it was still burning. "Why are you still burning up?" Logan murmured under his breath.

Carlos coughed a bit. "Logie, how come I'm still sick?" he asked weakly.

"Well it takes a few days, but your fever should've gone away by now." Logan whispered to him. He took his hand away from Carlos's forehead.

Carlos moaned "I hate being sick."

Logan ran his hand through Carlos's hair "I know. I promise it'll be over soon." Logan said. "Just try to get some sleep." he said. Logan got up and turned out Carlos light.

"Good night." Logan said.

"G'night." Carlos mumbled. Logan slowly closed the bedroom door and went back to his own room.

* * *

><p>The next morning Carlos was too tired to get out of bed. He felt like he was dying. He was sweating buckets but he was freezing cold, he felt tired but couldn't fall asleep, his head was spinning and his stomach just plain hurt, Carlos was not a happy camper.<p>

Kendall entered the bedroom and said "Hey dude." Carlos looked up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful. It almost makes me wanna say a bad word." Carlos tiredly said.

Kendall laughed a little. "Want some Gatorade?" he asked holding out the water bottle "Logan says you should drink a little of it." Carlos took the water bottle and drank a bit until he felt like his stomach would turn upside down and inside out.

"Morning." Logan said upon entering the room. He had the thermometer in on hand and some medicine in the other. "Please sit up, I have to take your temperature." Logan said and turned on the thermometer. He put it in the sick boy's ear and waited a second. He pulled it out and looked at his temperature.

"Oh my gosh it's 104.8!" Logan frantically exclaimed "Why is it going up?"

"Maybe I should call Dr. Hollywood now." Kendall said. He picked up the phone and started to dial the number.

"No." Logan quickly answered.

"What? Why?" Kendall asked then put down the phone "You said if an emergency happened then I should call the doctor."

"Yeah, if I'm not here."

"But dude what if he gets even sicker?" Kendall asked.

Carlos moaned. "No, I… don't wanna get more sick." He weakly mumbled.

"I'm going to call him." Kendall said and picked up the phone again.

"Kendall the man has a freaking surgical saw." Logan said "I can handle this way better than him." He grabbed the medicine and poured it onto a spoon "Carlos just take this. It'll make you feel better." Logan held out the spoon of purple liquid then pulled it back when Carlos had swallowed it. "Now I'll just run him a warm bath and everything will be close to getting better." Logan said then picked up his stuff and left the room.

Kendall waited for Logan to be clear out of the room then bent down my Carlos. "I'll call when he leaves the apartment." Kendall whispered in Carlos's ear. Carlos nodded and slightly smiled. Kendall left the room and Carlos was alone for a while.

About a half hour later Logan called him. "CARLOS! COME TAKE A BATH!"

Carlos moaned and turned slowly forced himself to get out of bed. He trudged out into the living room where the others were. "Come on, hurry up." Logan said. Carlos went into the bathroom where Logan was waiting for him.

"A nice warm bath is all you need. Your fever will go down after this." Logan said.

"Don't watch." Carlos tiredly said.

"Wasn't planning to." Logan said. He placed a fresh pair of pajamas on the counter and left. "Call if you need anything." Logan waited by the door and waited his he heard splashing which meant Carlos was in the tub.

Fifteen minutes later Logan sent James to check on Carlos because he was in there a long time. "Are you okay buddy?" James asked as he opened the door. He looked in the tub and saw Carlos had fallen asleep in the water.

"Geez Carlos." James mumbled under his breath. He approached the tub and shook Carlos's shoulder. He didn't wake up so James splashed water on the Latino and sure enough that woke him up.

"Ahh!" Carlos shouted, startled "What happened?" he asked. He looked at James and saw he was soaking wet from Carlos's splashing.

"You just fell asleep. Get dressed really quickly so I can take your temperature." James said and handed him a pair of light blue pajamas. Carlos eyed them for a minute.

"No, I want to wear the dinosaur ones I had on." He complained.

"Dude Logan already took those into the laundry room." James said "Just wear these."

"I'd rather wait here."

"No you'll get even sicker." James said. Carlos crossed his arms and pouted. "It's not gonna work this time." James said then lifted him from the tub. If he couldn't convince Carlos to wear the pajamas then he'd force him. Carlos tried to get out of James's grasp but clearly James was working out more. James barely managed to dress Carlos. "I win." James said with a smile.

"You're a jerk." Carlos said then left the bathroom. He went into the living room where Kendall was and sat on the couch next to him. "Did you call the doctor yet?" he asked.

Kendall smiled at him "Better."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was fun =D Alright so this might be my last update for a while because on Saturday I'm going to the mountains to see my grandma for Independence Day and won't be back until the 5****th****. I'll still be writing thow so no worries =) have a happy 4****th**** of July!**


	8. Better Than a Doctor

**HELLO! I'M BACK FROM MY VACATION AND WRITING AGAIN! WHO MISSED ME =D Okay so I did A LOT of writing on my trip and I have like this chapter to get writing down and (if you're reading my 100 themes) 4 themes so stand by your emails today.**

**Oh and this story only has like 3 or 4 more chapters sadly but this is a really good chapter, at least to me.**

* * *

><p>Carlos had been sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, trying to figure out who Kendall could've possibly called. Who was better than a doctor? He came out his thoughts when Logan came back with the laundry and put it down on the table, and then went to check Carlos's temperature.<p>

"Do you feel any better?" Logan asked.

Carlos moaned. That's almost the only thing Logan, Kendall and James had to really say to him. He just wanted to forget he was sick and watch SpongeBob.

Logan assumed Carlo's moaning meant "O

M sick, please help me" so he went off to the kitchen to get Carlos some crackers. He figured he'd kept the Gatorade down long enough to have some saltine crackers. He put them in a bowl and brought them to Carlos "See if these help your stomach." Logan said.

Carlos took the bowl of crackers and pretty much ignored it. "I'm not hungry." Carlos murmured.

Kendall looked at him from the other side of the couch. "Carlos Garcia? Not hungry?" he joked.

James slapped his chest. "He's sick." He reminded Kendall.

Carlos moaned again, he hated being sick with all his heart. He moved his bowl of crackers to the coffee table and crawled to where James was sitting into his lap, he wanted comfort. He put his helmeted head on James's chest and closed his eyes. Everything was just silent.

The silence didn't last long. The door swung open and Mrs. Knight and Katie rushed in.

"Boys!" she called and marched towards them. She looked pretty mad. "James take Carlos to his bed then come right back here, and Katie go get a cool, wet washcloth and put it on his forehead. Carlos just lie down and rest for a bit." She said.

No one bothered to hesitate or question Mrs. Knight, they were terrified, fore Mrs. Knight was in full-out mother mode. James stood up and carried Carlos to their room and Katie went to get that washcloth while Logan and Kendall waited on the couch. When James returned he joined them.

"How long has Carlos been sick?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"A few days." James answered.

"A few days!" Mrs. Knight repeated. "The poor baby/ Why didn't you call me right away?"

James and Kendall both looked at Logan for the answer "Well I-I thought I could… doitmyself."

"Do it yourself? Sweetheart I know you want to be a doctor, but you can't 'play doctor' with a boy who is seriously _sick."_

"But I-"

"No buts" Mrs. Knight scolded "You should've called me sooner. Now poor Carlos has a very high fever. You three are _grounded_ for one week." The boys sighed and lowered their heads. When Mrs. Knight put it that way it sounded like they deserved their punishment, they felt guilty.

Mrs. Knight left the room and went to go Nurse Carlos.

"I feel bad." Kendall said.

"I do too but Logan should feel the worst" James said.

"I know." Logan said somberly.

"Maybe one of us should go help Mama Knight out." James suggested.

"I should do it." Logan spoke up "After all you two numb skulls will screw something up." He joked then he walked into the room where Carlos and Mrs. Knight were.

Logan walked into the room just in time to see Mrs. Knight pull the thermometer from Carlos's ear and seeing her eye widen at the huge number. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Logan asked.

"Yes, just keep an eye on Carlos while I get him some soup." She replied then quickly went out of the room. Logan sat down in the chair by the bed.

"I'm sorry I made you sicker." Logan said to Carlos.

"S'ok." Carlos murmured. There was a moment of silence. Then Logan randomly put his hand on the washcloth on Carlos's forehead.

"Wow I can actually feel the head through your washcloth." Logan said.

"Logie, I don't wanna be sick anymore." Carlos whined.

"I know. Mama Knight is going to make it all better." Logan assured the sick boy.

"yay." Carlos murmured then snuggled deeper into his sheets.

Logan weaved his hand through Carlos's sweaty hair and tried to comfort him. Honestly that was all could do because he felt that he'd done too much damage and should just help comfort the ill boy and let Mama Knight do her thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I felt like that was too short. It's about 200 words less than my average chapters but I have like 4 themes to get done with by midnight MDT. I'll be posting all evening and watching a baseball game at the same time ^_^ I'm a multi-tasker.**

**Hey I'm just gonna say this for fun. On my way up to the mountains my daddy was talking about how he ran over a moose and the fur was still in his bumper and coincidently right off to the side of the road was a dead moose. Not the one Daddy ran over but it was probably his cousin ^_^ I laughed so hard. The moose was still there on our way back to the city too LOL.**


	9. Mama James

**Another update. I'm a little more than halfway done catching up with all my themes. **

* * *

><p>The next day was Monday, which meant Katie, Logan, James and Kendall had to go to school in the morning but not Carlos because Mrs. Knight though he was still far too sick to go. His temperature did go down quite a bit though, it was now about 103. Even though Carlos was making progress Mrs. Knight insisted that he stay home for at least a week.<p>

In the morning James was resisting to leave the apartment in the morning not because he was too tired to wake up, not because he didn't like school, but because he didn't want to leave Carlos, he was being rather melodramatic about it really.

"James! Mrs. Knight can take care of him for a few hours!" Logan told him as he tried to pull him out the door with Katie and Kendall's assistance.

"We have to go!" Kendall said.

"But Carlos needs me! Guys c'mon let me go!" James argued and tried to break free. James felt like it was his job to comfort Carlos. He was worried that Carlos would feel upset or stressed or have an unexpected vomit episode, he was going to worst-case scenario.

"Don't worry James." Mrs. Knight assured him "Carlos will be just fine until you come back. Just go to school and let him sleep." Kendall and Logan finally dragged him out of the apartment and into and elevator.

"Just relax James." Katie said. "Mom is a great nurse."

"But what if something goes wrong and Carlos wants me around?" James asked.

"He has Mrs. Knight around to take care of him." Logan said.

"But he needs me." James argued.

Kendall laughed a little "You're such a mom."

James slapped his shoulder and said "I just want to be around him incase his fever starts to get to his head. I mean when people have such high fevers it can get to them."

"How so?" Logan asked wanting to know what James meant.

"What if he wants to or he has a bad dream or he hallucinates and starts to freak out?" James said.

"Woah, woah." Kendall slowed him down before he could continue to ramble "Calm down mother hen. If anyone is freaking out it's probably going to be you. And second my mom is totally on it."

"I hope so." James said then the four of them walked out of the elevator to their classroom.

All day James couldn't focus on what he was supposed to be learning in class. He was thinking of what could possibly be happening to Carlos. _What if he's having a bad dream? What if he's barfing his guts out? What if his fever got worse? What if he needs me?_

"James!" he heard and snapped out of his thoughts "pay attention." Ms. Collins said.

"Sorry Ms. Collins." He apologized. Ms. Collins turned around and continued to teach the class. James wanted the day to be over so badly.

* * *

><p>Finally noon came and the last bell rang for the day and they were out of school for the day. James was rushing into the elevator and Kendall, Logan and Katie barely got in before the doors closed. The more Kendall saw James acting so protective the more Kendall wondered how protective James would be for his own kids someday. The elevator opened and James was the first out and ran down the hall to their apartment.<p>

"Hello boys." Mrs. Knight greeted them "How was school?"

James paid no attention to the question and asked her. "Where's Carlos?"

"He's in his room taking a nap." She said.

"Thanks," James said and went in, Kendall and Logan caught up to him soon and went in too. Carlos was lying in his bed, cuddled in his sheets, sleeping peacefully. If it weren't for his small snores they would've assumed Carlos was dead. There was a bowl of some tomato soup on his nightstand and a water bottle full of Gatorade was next to it so they assumed Carlos had been eating.

"Hey buddy." Logan said when they approached the bed. Carlos's eyes slowly blinked open and he saw his friends standing above him.

"Hey guys." Carlos said groggily and sat up. When he sat up the guys noticed Carlos was wearing a pair of sweat pants and the oversized hoodie his grandma sent him for his birthday and on his chest was a blue sticker with a smiling sun on it.

"Where'd you get that sticker?" James asked as he sat on the bed next to him.

"Mama Knight took me to the doctor earlier and the doctor gave it to me." Carlos said.

"Mom took you to the doctor?" Kendall asked. Carlos yawned and nodded.

"So how are you feeling?" Logan asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Better I guess. I don't like staying inside though. I want to go to the pool or the park." He said.

"Well we're all going to be spending the next week inside because we're grounded." Kendall said. Carlos started to cough and James rubbed his back to calm him.

"We can keep each other company." Carlos said and smiled a little. It was the first time he'd smiled since he got sick. He was without a doubt getting better and they guys knew it. James put him arm around his little buddy and the four of them talked about how the Jennifers got mad a Guitar Dude again and smashed his guitar over his head earlier that day at school and Carlos laughed. Soon Mrs. Knight called Kendall, James and Logan to eat their lunch and to let Carlos get a little more sleep so James pulled the covers over Carlos and they left his room to let him sleep. James wouldn't admit this but he felt slightly stupid for letting himself get too over protective… again.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I loved that chapter. It was fun to write cuz I love over protective James, I mean who doesn't? He's so awesome when he's like that. WHO AGREES!**

**Okay BTW I have a poll on my profile that I need people to vote for so please go check that out and vote cuz I'd really appreciate it. Thanks ^_^**


	10. I am so sad

**Ok after this chapter I think is the last chapter. I don't know what I'll write next. I don't know if I'll write another short story or just a ton of one-shots. I honestly don't want to get started on the long stories I have planned til I finish my 100 Themes so it might be til fall I start my new big story. I MIGHT take requests if I run out of ideas. I'm still thinking of attempting Kames fluff but I'm still really really iffy on it. The poll ain't helping like it should sadly.**

* * *

><p>Carlos just loved the feeling of almost being healthy again. Mama Knight was a miracle worker. In only three days his fever had gone down four degrees and was now at around 101. The thing he didn't like was staying home alone while his friends were at school or work. Mrs. Knight had made him stay in his bed the majority of the time and he seriously needed to stretch his legs. He was waiting for Kendall, James and Logan to come back from school to keep him company in Kendall's dinosaur footie pajamas he loved so much. It was 11:43 and he still had almost 15 minutes until the guys came back from school. He was so bored because there was absolutely nothing to do.<p>

Carlos searched around the room and saw a bouncy ball by the side of his bed. He reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed it. Carlos started to toss it around the room and catch it in his hand. He did it for a while until the bouncy ball hit some of James's Cuda cans, on his dresser, and knocked them to the floor with a ton of loud _CLANGS_.

"Carlos, hunny, what was that?" Mrs. Knight called from the living room.

"Nothing Mama Knight." Carlos said and quickly got out of bed to fix James's hair stuff and quickly crawled back in his bed in case Mrs. Knight decided to check on him. Carlos decided to stop with the bouncy ball and lie in bed til his friends came home in seven minutes.

The seven minutes felt like forever but finally it was 12:00 and he had his eyes glued to the door, waiting for his friends to come through it and keep him company. 12:10 rolled around and Carlos was a little worried. Kendall pinky promised him that they would all be back by 12:05 at the latest every day while he was sick. _Maybe they had to finish something or help Ms. Collins_ he told himself and kept waiting.

When it was 12:15 Carlos was still waiting for the guys. He didn't get why the guys were so late. He rolled out of bed and looked outside the window and saw all the kids in his class lounging around the pool or swimming so they must've been out of school by now. He got back in his bed and kept waiting for the guys.

12:20 came and there were still no friends. They were really late. _Maybe they got detention_ Carlos thought _I hope they're back soon. Ms. Collin's detentions only last twenty minutes anyway._

At 12:30 Carlos was still lying in his bed, board and he felt abandoned. He thought that Logan, James and Kendall went to the pool or the park without him. _They probably got tired of me keeping them from having fun while I'm stuck in bed._ _I hate being sick._ Carlos flopped over in his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

But the time 1:00 rolled around Carlos was still in his bed, only he was crying into his sky blue comforter. He was pretty much sure his friends ditched him to have fun at the pool or the park or somewhere that wasn't with him. He would've gotten out of bed to look for them if Mrs. Knight wasn't in the other room, just waiting for Carlos to want something so she could be a good guardian.

Carlos felt so upset. James, Kendall and Logan weren't normally the kind of people to ditch him when he was stuck in bed or to break the rules Mrs. Knight set when they were grounded. It just didn't make any sense. He wanted to know why his friends would ditch him like that after Kendall promised. Not just any promise but _pinky_ promise. He knew he was too old be taking those seriously but it didn't matter, you _never_ break a promise of any kind.

Carlos heard a knock on the door and did his best to stop sobbing for a minute. "Carlos do you want anything to eat?" he heard Mrs. Knight ask. He didn't want her to see him so sad so he kept silent hoping she'd just assume he was sleeping. Lucky for him it works and he continued to quietly sob.

"Hey Carlos we're back." Kendall said at around 1:25. Kendall, James, and Logan finally came back and Logan had two bags in his left hand. Carlos came out from under the covers and looked at his friends.

"Hey man, are you crying?" James asked in a concerned tone. They could all see how puffy and red Carlos's eyes were and they saw the tears glistening off his cheeks. James sat down with him on the bed and pulled the sad, ill, Latino into his lap.

"You-guys-dit-ched-m-me." Carlos hiccupped.

"Why would you think we did that?" Kendall asked.

"You _pinky_ prom-ised you'd be back b-by 12:05. But you were-n't. You guys probably went to the pool or pa-park with-out me." Carlos cried.

"Carlos relax." James said and used his sleeve to wipe away Carlos's tears

"Yeah we only went out for a bit." Logan said.

"Yeah, to have fun without me, because I'm holding you back from having fun while I'm stuck in bed." Carlos said then buried his head in the crook of James's neck.

"We weren't having fun." Logan assured Carlos "It was actually the complete opposite."

"Yeah we went out to get you some stuff." Kendall said. Logan came by the bed and set down the two plastic bags. In the first bag he pulled out a pair of light blue footy pajamas in Carlos's size.

"We decided that since you're so attached to Kendall's footy pajamas to get you your own." Logan said. Carlos sniffled and ran his hand over the pajamas.

"They're soft." Carlos said with a smile.

"Yeah and you know it's almost impossible to find footy pajamas for a teenager?" James said. "We had to drive to four Wal-Marts and a Target to find one for you."

"We were even in a traffic jam." Kendall added.

Logan reached into the other bag, which said 'Fun Burger', and pulled out four corndogs and Carlos's eyes widened. "And this morning before we went to school we ask Mrs. Knight if you were well enough to eat solid foods, just to make sure, and she said it was okay." Logan said.

Carlos quickly grabbed a corndog and stuffed half of it in his mouth. "You guys are the best." Carlos said with his mouth full of corndog.

"Carlos slow down you're probably going to choke." Logan said as he handed James and Kendall and their corndogs. Carlos sighed and started to chew slower.

"So do you forgive us?" James asked Carlos. Carlos happily nodded and they all smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was that not heartwarming? I loved that chapter ^_^ sad Carlos is fun to write.**


	11. Better now

**Ok dudes, I'm telling you I've been in a huge Kames mood for the past few days. Like I think I'll do that Kames fluff cuz I've got the perfect idea. You guys can read it if you wanna cuz I'm gonna get it started and possibly post it. ^_^**

**Okay so any ways this is the last chapter of this story. So sad but it was really fun writing it =)**

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up the next morning feeling really really good. He looked to the other side of the room and didn't see James so he assumed the guys were at school. He sat up and heard knocking on the door. "Come in." Carlos said. Mrs. Knight walked into the room carrying a tray with a bowl of oatmeal, a glass of orange juice and the thermometer was by the bowl.<p>

"Carlos I need to take your temperature." Mrs. Knight said "then you can have a little breakfast."

"Okay." Carlos said and let Mrs. Knight put the thermometer in his ear. She pulled it out and smiled "Looks like your fever is gone." She said happily.

"It is?" Carlos asked.

"Yes it is. Your temperature is 98.6 now."

"Awesome! Can I go to the park when the others come back?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, just finish your breakfast and try not to get any food on your new pajamas." Mrs. Knight said then kissed his head.

"Thanks Mama Knight." Carlos said then watched as Mrs. Knight left the room. Carlos looked at the clock and saw it was 10:54. He still had about an hour to kill until his friends came back from school so he finished his breakfast then took everything into the kitchen and put it into the sink to make Mrs. Knight's life easier.

"Thank you sweetheart." Mrs. Knight said.

"No problem. Ummm… is it okay if I watch some TV on the couch?" Carlos asked a little sheepishly.

"Of course." Mrs. Knight said. Carlos smiled and went to sit on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned on SpongeBob. He sat there and enjoyed himself for a while.

* * *

><p>James, Kendall and Logan were in the middle of Language Arts and James was very antsy. He was squirmy and kept looking at the clock every ten seconds. He was worried about Carlos, again. "James why are you so nervous?" Kendall asked him.<p>

"I'm nervous about Carlos. He was being really fussy last night when he was sleeping. He might be sicker." James whispered to him.

"Dude relax. His fever has gone down." Logan said.

"But we didn't check his temperature this morning. You don't know if he's better or not." James retorted.

"Boys!" they heard their teacher boom "I've told you countless times to stop talking!"

"Sorry Ms. Collins." The three of them said and paid attention, well James barely did. He just kept looking back and forth at that clock, waiting for the end of class to come.

Finally the last bell rang and James grabbed Kendall and Logan by the collars of their shirts and dragged him out the room. He hardly gave them any time to collect their things. "James! James! Let go!" Kendall demanded.

"Yeah seriously!" Logan called. Poor Logan was practically being lifted off his feet because James was so much taller than him. James finally let go of them both in the elevator.

"Dude he's fine." Logan reassured James for what felt like the hundredth time in just a few days. "I highly doubt he's even sicker. Mrs. Knight has it covered."

James groaned as the elevator door opened and he ran out to their apartment. He flung open the door and saw Carlos on the couch gripping a bowl of banana slices. "Carlos are you okay?" he asked.

Carlos smiled with his mouth full of bananas "I'm fine." He said then swallowed his food "Mrs. Knight said my fever is gone."

"It is?" Kendall and Logan both asked when they entered the apartment.

"Yeah it is" Carlos nodded then put his bowl down. He enthusiastically stood up and said "Let's go to the park!"

The other three smiled in relief. Finally they didn't have to worry about Carlos being sick or him getting worse or him vomiting all over the apartment. "Sure we can go to the park." Kendall said "But you might want to change out of your pajamas."

"Yeah." Logan agreed "People might stare if they see a teenager in footy pajamas."

"Oh right." Carlos said then dashed to his room.

* * *

><p>A half hour later the four of them were in the PalmWoods Playground, goofing off with most of the other children that lived at the PalmWoods. Logan and Kendall were tossing around a Frisbee with Lightning and Carlos was swinging on the monkey bars with James and Tyler. James attempted to follow but with him being 6 foot 1 inch, his feet pretty much touched the ground. It was almost impossible to tell Carlos had been sick because he was letting out so much energy. Life for them was back to normal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was such a short chapter but that was fun. I let out a lot of cuteness in this story ^_^ haha I think I'm all cute out. Like seriously, I need to read some other cute story to get the cute back in me. I hope CheekyBrunette gets back from her camp soon.**


End file.
